Rose, Rose Grimm
by PuckabrinaLuva Shanji
Summary: 2 blondes, 1 child, and some mixed feelings. How bad can it get? How will one mysterious child help in solving those mixed feelings of the two blondes? This is a Puckabrina fanfic, so don't like, don't read. No flames, but constructive criticism is fine. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Guys I'm so sorry I couldn't update the interview story I started! It's because I was working on another one! Plus I had a lot of studying to do, thanks to my parents. Anyways, here it is! And one more thing, this story is a different ending to the ninth book of the Sisters Grimm (Council of Mirrors) and is in 3****rd**** person's point of view. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Sabrina Grimm had a lot of sorting out to do. Even with the war over, everything was a mess, physically and mentally. She needed time to figure out her feelings and what to do now that everything was as normal as it could be in FerryPort Landing. Still, there was one thing she knew that had to be sorted out as soon as possible; her feelings. They were not like the ordinary feelings she had. This time, the feelings were not directed towards her family, which was odd. The feelings were … warmer and tingly. The weirdest part was that they became stronger and more confident whenever she saw a certain blonde-haired fairy boy,whom she had just befriended. She was utterly, extremely, unbelievably, frustrated.

Meanwhile, Puck was having the same problem. He was too, frustrated. The warm and tingly feeling was like a disease for the blonde haired fairy. He couldn't get away from it until he found its cure. And the cure was still undiscovered. It was seriously affecting his royal and villainous reputation. That was still not the strange part. The strange part was that the felling used to inflate and spread through his whole body when Sabrina- ahem, Grimm, was nearest. She was his FRIEND, for god's sake! This was a huge problem.

Daphne Grimm was the first to notice these changes. Even though she was not a mind or feeling reader, she sure was observant. This is why she always saw the hint of a faint blush on the faces of her sister Sabrina and role model, Puck, whenever they came close enough. Seeing this, Daphne Grimm became, to say at the least, delighted. She had been planning their wedding for years, waiting for the opportunity to get them together. In her daydream one day, her favorite Uncle Jake came around asking her what she was so deep in thought about. Daphne gushed out everything; her thoughts, plans and missions to get the two blondes together. At first, Uncle Jake had laughed and ruffled Daphne's hair, saying she had a wonderful imagination. That is until she told him about the faint blushes on her sister's and role model's faces. Then Uncle Jake had his eyes wide and snickered away to his room.

After a few days of laziness, Daphne had a perfect plan made to make two certain blondes into a couple. She was even going to put it into action, but before she could do anything, a blinding light flashed in front of her, causing her to drop to her knees, before she knew it, Puck and Sabrina were at her side, protecting her. The light vanished as suddenly as it had appeared, and there stood a girl, no bigger than 10, staring at the three children in shock.

The utterly beautiful child kept on staring at Puck and the two sisters, Sabrina and Daphne, and then broke the silence "Curse you, tom! It actually worked! That idiot."

Then she introduced herself "Uhhh, sorry for barging in here. I was just playing with my brother, and um, he made me go back in time. So, anyway, I'm rose. Rose ~~."

Puck was, surprisingly, the first one to come out of shock. "What? I couldn't hear that last part." Rose looked uneasily between Sabrina and Puck. Then she said slowly " Rose Grimm-Goodfellow" This was about the time Daphne broke out laughing in guffaws. Then the rest of the Grimm family, including and Red, came outside to see the commotion outside. Daphne was still giggling and clutching her stomach tightly when everybody was in full view of Rose. The family looked back between Daphne giggling, rose, and Puck and Sabrina's bright red faces. Granny wad he first to speak "Libelings, who is this?" she asked questioningly with one eyebrow raised. Rose once again answered" I'm Rose Grimm-Goodfellow" And with that Veronica and Uncle Jake both joined Daphne, laughing uncontrollably, looking between Puck and Sabrina's still red faces, much to Henry's dismay. Henry Grimm was just getting used to the fact that his daughter and an Everafter were friends, and this sight was making it harder for him to do that. He controlled his shock, a practice of many months, and said "You might want to come in, Rose. And you all as well." And with that, everybody came in.

The whole family sat down in the living room, most on the sofa , leaving two seats for Puck and Sabrina, who, still having light pink faces, were forced to sit next to each other. Rose then spoke up " I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you guys, but my brother was messing with some magic and transported me to the past." Uncle Jake kept on snickering and asked " You have a brother, Rose?" Looking at Puck and Sabrina's now returning scarlet faces. "Well, could you tell us how long you're going to be here?" asked Granny smiling at Rose. " Well, the spell is to last for a week, and then I'll probably just poof away to the future, but sometimes it takes less, maybe about 4 days." Rose replied. Vernoica then spoke up " Well then, I'm guessing you would need a place to sleep in. I think you could share with Daphne." Daphne then squealed and said "Yes!" And everybody went to their respective rooms, leaving Puck and Sabrina alone in the room. They awkwardly stood up and then Sabrina spoke for the first time. " Goodnight." She said just as Puck said the same thing. Looking at each other, they blushed again, and left to their rooms as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi guys! I hope everyone liked the first chapter, cuz this time I'm posting two chapters in a row! I'm on a roll! I had so many ideas bursting to come out and here they are! Enjoy, my fanfictioners! **

**Chapter 2**

The next morning went… awkwardly. At least, that is, for the Grimm family. Hearing no morning scream of Sabrina threatening Puck and Puck's taunts surprised the family, but did put them in a good mood. Both Sabrina and Puck came down simultaneously, even their footsteps matching, for breakfast, and both exceptionally late. This sparked curiosity in the minds of 2 Grimms. "How'd you sleep last night, 'Brina, Puck? Have any dreams about certain someone(s)? Discussing future plans? Hmm?" Uncle Jake asked grinning, causing the cheeks of the two blondes sitting down to adopt the color of a tomato. Daphne giggling uncontrollably " Yeah? Why so late?" she asked, still giggling. "Maybe, you guys went somewhere together, discussing future plans? Hmm?" Uncle Jake intentionally asked, and saw his accomplishment on the now darker cheeks of his favorite 'lovebrids'. Sabrina's eyes silently plead to her parents, while Puck's plead Granny's. "Oh come on now Jake, the lovebirds have had enough" she said winking. Henry spoke up next, while his wife grinned at the two teens sitting next to each other. "Jake, Daphne, That's enough." Sabrina and Puck stared incredulously at Henry. "That's all you're going to say, dad? No punishment, or scolding?!" "You're not gonna shout at them?" the teens asked in utter bewilderment. " A little something I learned from your mother. And anyways, if you are going to start a relationship of any kind, let this be a reminder." Henry replied proudly, much to Sabrina and Puck's dismay. With that, Jake grinned widely and then winked at his two favorite people to embarrass "See ya, lovers, I gotta catch myself a date!' and he went off to find Briar Rose. Henry and Veronica also left the table with Daphne, who winked at them again. Seeing that no one else was on the breakfast table, Sabrina and Puck chose to go to their own rooms, leaving two plates perfectly untouched.

The day passed by very quickly, and every chance he had, Uncle Jake had spent it with Briar rose, leaving Puck and Sabrina relieved. Sabrina Grimm then gathered up all her courage and slowly walked towards Puck's room. "Now or never, Sabrina." She thought. As soon as she got in she started admiring the extraordinary room, and found her self infront of the trampoline Puck slept on. Surprisingly, Puck was not training his chimpanzees or planning pranks, he was just thinking. "Puck?" Sabrina called out timidly. When Puck turned to look at her, he was startled. "I didn't hear you come in" "well, that's probably because you were quite deep in thought." Sabrina told him. There was a moment of silence, and then Puck stood up from his trampoline in a swift motion, landing 2 feet away from Sabrina. "Sabrina, before you say anything, I really need you to listen to me." Puck waited for Sabrina's reply. Sabrina looked at Puck, smiling widely" You called me Sabrina" "Grimm, forget that listen to me. It took me a really long time to realize this, and I can't believe we're even friends right now. But, that's not it. I wanted you to know that-that" and he interrupted by a grinning Daphne, who sighed inwardly, knowing she had destroyed a cliché, yet perfect romance moment. "Granny said to tell you dinner's ready.' Daphne said and went away. Puck and Sabrina then went down for their dinner in silence, and in very deep thoughts.

**AN: So? Whaddya think? Please review and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hey guys1 here's the 3****rd**** chapter as promised. This one is longer, and is filled with A LOT of PUCKABRINA. So, keep calm and love Puckabrina! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning everyone was exceptionally quiet as most people were outside shopping to get refreshments for the get-together at the Grimm household. Thankfully, Uncle Jake wasn't there to shoot embarrassing remarks at Puck and Sabrina. The morning went by like a blur, with people coming in and helping to decorate the house. Puck sat in his room, on a tree branch looking at the waterfall across from him. He sat there and wondered. This was his thinking spot. Where he always felt relaxed. He thought about Sabrina and how her blonde hair flew everywhere when he was flying her and why she kept intruding his thoughts. He heard a snapping of a branch and turned around, to find Daphne "Marshmallow" Grimm grinning sheepishly at him. " Hi Puck. I just wanted to tell you that the party is in 2 hours so you might want to get ready. Puck stared at Daphne and then shook his slight flushed face. "Sure, Marshmallow. I'll be ready in no time." Daphne gave him a sly smile "You were thinking about my sister, weren't you?" she asked suddenly, making blood rush into Puck's cheeks. "No! I was just getting a bit warm. That's all!" Daphne sighed. "When will you guys admit." She sighed again and went away. Making Puck feel light headed. Did Marshmallow just mean that – No! That Jake, I'm going to kill him! Puck thought. Puck went to his bathroom and took a quick bath, and changed into his tuxedo, that he was forced into wearing. He fumbled with his tie nervously. Did he really like Sabrina that way?

Meanwhile, Sabrina was having a similar problem. She sat on her bed and thought about everything in her life, but her thoughts always ended up focusing on Puck. Especially when she got the tingly feeling all over her self. She just thought for a while, until her younger sister came in. "Sabrina, go get ready! I've spent a really long time picking out this dress! It will make Puck's jaw drop!" Sabrina then started to blush furiously. She didn't want to please Puck! Or did she? Sabrina Grimm was confused. Sabrina snapped out of her thoughts when Daphne giggled and said "You are really thinking about him aren't you?" Sabrina blush increased rapidly. "Who?" She asked innocently. Daphne rolled her honey colored eyes. "You know who. Jeez. How long will it take for you guys to just admit it!" Sabrina ignored her sister. Daphne walked out of her sister's room, but paused at the doorway and told her "He thinks about you too." Says Daphne softly, and leaves the room, leaving a bewildered Sabrina. A while later, after Sabrina has her dress on, she started to put on her makeup, she paused and set it down, choosing to follow a certain blonde fairy's advise. She calmed herself and then heard her Granny's voice. "Sabrina, _Libeling_, can you please check on Puck?" Sabrina froze. Then softened. She replied "Of course Granny" and slowly went across the hallway, into Puck's utterly amazing room.

Puck was still fumbling with his tie, and still thinking about Sabrina Grimm, when the girl herself called out his name. Puck turned around to find his eyes wide and bewildered. The girl in front of him looked like a diva, a fashion model. He thought she looked absolutely marvelous. When Puck regained his posture, he was blushing, and so was Sabrina Grimm. "Ahem, Puck, Granny sent me here to check if you were done getting ready." Puck gave her a lopsided grin "Well, I was ready a while ago but my tie gave me problems." He said rubbing his neck. Sabrina laughed and grinned back at the handsome boy in front of her. "That's okay, Puck. I can help." And Sabrina took five steps forward, and carefully fastened his tie. When she was done, she and Puck, both blushed at the close proximity. "Sabrina, I,um, never got to finish what I wanted to say yesterday." Puck said nervously. Sabrina nodded and encouraged him. " Go on" Puck took a deep breath and said ' like I said, it took me a really long time to realize, but I finally figured it out. Sabrina Grimm, ever since we became friends, I really have enjoyed being with you. It-it was actually nice being on your good side. And all those time I called you ugly, or pranked you, it was only for your attention. What I'm saying here is I really like you, I mean that way." Puck said as red as a ripe tomato, along with Sabrina, who stared at him, bewildered. Sabrina bit her lip, and glanced at Puck's lips. Puck slowly leaned in as Sabrina closed her eyes, and then she could feel the touch of his lips on hers. She marveled at how their lips moved in synchrony. She slowly put her arms around Puck's neck, as Puck put his around her waist. They stayed like that for 5 minutes, pouring all their unsaid feelings into that one, powerful kiss. As soon as Puck was about to deepen the kiss, Someone opened the door. Sabrina and Puck jumped as far away from each other as possible, and when they saw the interrupter, their faces darned dark red, as there two people at the door. Daphne Grimm and red gaped and stared at the sight in front of them. Puck and Sabrina, kissing? Already? Daphne smirked and broke the silence "Granny sent us to check on you guys. To see what was taking you so long. I guess, now I know" Red then spoke up "We just wanted you to know the party has started, so you guys can come down now." And the two 13-year olds went off, giggling. Puck and Sabrina's faces were still flushed, and they quietly went downstairs to be greeted by the guests, when one guest, Cinderella asked, "Sabrina, Puck, why are your faces so flushed?' Causing almost everyone in the party to stare at them. Puck and Sabrina stuttered and were flustered, earning some raised eyebrows, and curious looks. The attention was turned towards a new person, much to Sabrina's and Puck's relief, but they were soon blushing again, as the person was their very own daughter, Rose Grimm-Goodfellow. Everyone marveled at the girl, and someone asked "Who are you?" Rose confidently replied" I'm rose. I came accidentally from the future as my brother performed some spell he shouldn't have. And I can't tell you my last name yet. Well, not until the younger version of my parents admit they're together" then Henry and Veronica came down and said, "Enough questions, this is a party!" and everybody returned to their party. A while later when the music started getting a bit more modern, people started dancing and everyone happily obliged. During the dancing, everyone noticed Jake and Briar share a kiss, and started cheering but it all went silent when Daphne shouted "Two scores in one day! Yes!"

Everyone turned to look at Daphne. "What do you mean, two. I thought Jake and I were the only ones?" Daphne then shook her head sheepishly. "When granny told me to check if everyone was ready I went into Puck's room to check and well, I found Sabrina and Puck, um,you know, kissing?" she said nervously, causing everyone to break into cheers. Cinderella then laughed and said, "That's why they were so flushed when they came down!" Snow White then asked "That's all good, but where are they now?" people started to search for the new couple, but Jake stopped them. " I can take us all there, but first you have to drink this potion that makes you invisible. It'll only last for 20 mins., but it'll be worth it." People then laughed as they figured out they were going to spy on the couple. Henry and veronica started protesting, but their calls were drowned by the crowd. Soon everyone followed Jake into a hedge, near the border, revealing a beautifully enchanting area, where the sun was about to set. Seeing that they were invisible, people started searching for the lovebirds, and found them waltzing unting a huge honey-colored leaved willow tree. They all became very quiet and listened to Puck and Sabrina. "See, it's not as bad as you thought." Sabrina laughed "Well only because you helped me." The couple kept on dancing and chatting for 5 minutes, and then they stopped, bowing to each other. "That was incredibly amazing!" Sabrina laughed again and said, truly happily. "All thanks to the Trickster King, who found this place. Oh, and I almost forgot!" Puck said. "What?" Puck pointed up on the tree and Sabrina gasped. Sitting on the tree, was a huge, marvelous, and a beautiful looking tree house. Puck looked down sheepishly and said "I built this a while ago. Remember when you said you wanted a tree house? Well, here it is." The rest of the invisible crowd had to bite their lips from 'awwwing' at the two. Sabrina turned to Puck and said "Puck, thank you so much!" Puck grinned, delighted, "My pleasure." He replied. The two gazed into each others eyes, slowly as the crowd as the crowd began to foresee the next actions, Sabrina and Puck leaned in and kissed, the second time in a day. Sabrina put her arms around Puck's neck, and Puck's around Sabrina's. The two continued kissing, and as Puck deepened the kiss, Sabrina felt contented, none of them noticing the now reappearing crowd. Slowly the coupled moved backwards, until Sabrina's back was against the trunk of the willow tree. The two parted their lips, and Sabrina put her hands in Puck's hair and nuzzled his neck as he made a trail of hot fiery kisses down Sabrina's neck. When Puck reached the bottom of her neck, Uncle Jake coughed loud enough to break apart Puck and Sabrina, and as they took in that the whole crowd had been watching them all this time, their faces turned as red as Ketchup. The crowd then clapped and cheered, and as Puck started to fly him and Sabrina away, Uncle Jake kept him in place and said "You guys have a lot of explaining to do." Then the worst thing happened to Puck and Sabrina, Rose stepped up. Rose made everyone quiet down and said "I have decided to finally, announce my full name." everyone waited. Puck and Sabrina protested and said that it was unnecessary, and some people understood the situation here and laughed. "I am Rose Lia Grimm-Goodfellow" The crowd roared with laughter at Puck and Sabrina's flustered faces. "This is going to be a long night." Puck whispered to Sabrina. Sabrina silently agreed with him.


End file.
